Mine
by Daisatsu
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang Sasuke dan Istrinya/ "Naruto! Ometedou na "/ "Syukurlah,"/ "Sasuke- kun , Daijoubu?"/ "Jadi kau…"/ "Sebaiknya aku harus beritahukan kabar gembira ini pada Sasuke- kun/ bad summary/RnR please, thank you :)/ sequel from 'Who Sakura Loves'


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle:**Mine

**Pairing: **Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Rate: **T

**Summary:** Hanya sedikit cerita tentang Sasuke dan Istrinya/ "Naruto! _Ometedou_ na~"/ "Syukurlah,"/ "Sasuke-_kun_, _Daijoubu_?"/ "Jadi kau…"/ "Sebaiknya aku harus beritahukan kabar gembira ini pada Sasuke-_kun/_

**Warning : **Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, dan lain-lain…

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

** .**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan susah payah di jalanan desa malam itu. _Kimono_-nya yang menjuntai hingga mata kaki membuatnya harus berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, belum lagi dandanan serta sanggulan sederhana yang bertengger dirambut _soft pink_-nya yang sudah memanjang hingga sepinggul. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuat lelaki bersurai pantat ayam disebelahnya menatap Sakura heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan ekpresi Sakura yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Tidak… Hanya saja…" Sakura menjeda kalimatnya. Ia tak mungkin mengritik _kimono_ itu didepan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu sudah susah payah membantu Sakura untuk mencari _kimono_ yang merupakan warisan dari ibu Sasuke. Sasuke pernah bilang, jika _kimono_ yang dipakai Sakura kini, merupakan _kimono_ kesayangan ibunya, dan hanya boleh dipakai oleh gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari Uchiha.

Dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kini menjadi bagian dari Uchiha.

Lima bulan setelah insiden _'pembatalan pernikahan' _antara Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke resmi melamar Sakura. Kemudian, lima bulan setelah acara pelamaran, Haruno Sakura telah resmi merubah nama keluarganya menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Dan sekarang, usia pernikahan keduanya sudah memasukki bulan ketiga.

"Hanya saja?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. "Eto…" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya. Berusaha mencari kata yang pas. Ia ingat betul, sewaktu mencari _kimono_ itu, ia dan Sasuke harus menggeledah dan membersihkan beberapa tempat di kediaman mereka. Dikarenakan, sehabis insiden klan Uchiha beberapa tahun lalu, kediaman keluarga Uchiha sama sekali tak pernah ada yang membersihkan, bahkan orang-orang enggan menegok tempat itu. Mereka terlalu takut dengan gosip-gosip horor yang sering dikaitkan dengan insiden itu dan juga kediaman klan Uchiha.

"Kurasa _kimono_ ini sedikit sesak," Aku Sakura. "Tapi aku suka _kimono_ ini," Lanjut Sakura cepat, takut Sasuke merasa tak nyaman atas pengakuannya tadi.

"Sudah kuduga," Sasuke menghela nafas.

"A-aku minta maaf," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura sudah menduga, _kimono_ itu memang tak cocok dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu," Sasuke berbalik. "Ayo kita pulang."

"T-tidak usah Sasuke-_kun_," Cegah Sakura, ia menahan lengan suaminya itu. "Pesta pernikahan Naruto akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku tak mau datang terlambat dipesta pernikahan sahabatku," Sakura menatap Sasuke memohon.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau untuk beberapa jam, aku rasa aku bisa," Ia menggamit lengan Sasuke. Kemudian mengajak lelaki itu berbalik arah perlahan.

"Kalau kau merasa tak nyaman, bilang padaku."

Sakura mengangguk sambil menggamit lengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Naruto! _Ometedou_ na~" Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk sahabat pirangnya tersebut. "Kau juga Hinata," Sakura melepas pelukan Naruto dan berbalik memeluk Hinata disebelah Naruto.

"H-harusnya aku yang berterimakasih. I-ini semua karenamu," gadis itu menunduk, memainkan jarinya.

"Kami-_sama_ yang menakdirkan kalian untuk berjodoh, bukan aku," Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, merasa tidak enak dengan Hinata yang sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Kurasa Sakura-_chan_ benar," Naruto hendak merangkul Hinata, tapi dengan cepat Sakura menarik Hinata menjauh.

"Hei, kau akan membuat Hinata pingsan dengan kelakukanmu itu."

"T-tidak apa-apa Sakura. A-aku sudah berlatih untuk tidak pingsan didepan Naruto-_kun_ lagi," Ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura. Ia mengerutkan kening, kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Introgasi Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Bukankah saat upacara pernikahan tadi aku mencium Hinata? Kau dan _Teme_ bisa lihat kalau Hinata tadi tidak pingsan kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat upacara pernikahan Rokudaime Hokage itu. "Ah ya, kau benar."

"N-Naruto-_kun_… kumohon, jangan ingat-ingat peristiwa itu lagi."

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat sangat manis pada saat memerah seperti itu Hinata…_chan," _Goda Naruto. Ia mendekati Hinata yang tadi berjarak dua puluh senti darinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu.

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

Dan gadis bersurai indigo itu sukses jatuh dipelukan Naruto.

"Dia belum berubah," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura!"

Seruan seseorang membuat Sakura menoleh, itu Ino.

"Hinata kenapa?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang sambil menunjuk Hinata yang pingsan dipelukan Naruto.

Sasuke diam, Sakura melirik Naruto, dan Naruto hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

Ino menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga," Ucapnya.

"Mana _Shimura_-mu itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menekankan nama dari suami Ino.

Ino mengarahkan dagunya kearah kerumunan, dan Sakura bisa melihat seorang lelaki dengan kulit pucat sedang tertawa dengan seorang lelaki berambut nanas yang tengah merangkul seorang wanita berkuncir empat. "Sebaiknya kau sapa dia," Ino menarik lengan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau ikut?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ya," Ucap Sakura, kemudian ia menghilang dibalik kerumunan, namun _obsidian_ Sasuke masih bisa melihat Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah melakukan _itu_ dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ituuuuuuu," Ucap Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Argh! Kau jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti _teme_," Naruto mulai gemas dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu mana aku mengerti," Sasuke juga dibuat gemas oleh Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi yang tak jauh darinya. Mendudukkan Hinata yang pingsan dikursi tadi dan kembali berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Yang kumaksud itu, membuat anak _temeeeeeee_," Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sasuke. Tak ingin para tamu undangan malam itu mendengar percakapan antara ia dan Sasuke.

Seketika, Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas. Lelaki dengan rambut pantat ayam itu mengalihkan wajahnya. Tak ingin sahabat mesumnya itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah akibat ucapan Naruto. "Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin, berusaha untuk tetap _staycool._

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau payah," Ejek Naruto.

Sasuke mendegus kesal mendengar ejekan Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku…" Naruto memegang pundak sahabatnya itu. "Wanita itu ingin— KYAAA!"

"_Summimasen, _Hokage-_sama_, maaf menganggu anda," Tiba-tiba saja seorang _anbu_ dengan topeng kucing muncul dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Membuat lelaki bersurai pirang itu kaget bukan main.

"A-ada apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah _anbu_ itu.

"Rombongan Kazekage-_sama_ dari Suna sudah sampai di Konoha," Jawab _anbu_ itu.

Sasuke ikut tertarik juga untuk mendengarkan setelah mendengar rombongan Suna disebut.

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saat perjalanan menuju Konoha, rombongan Suna diserang oleh sekelompok Ninja bandit dan beberapa diantara mereka terluka—"

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana keadaan Gaara dan rombongannya?" Potong Naruto.

"Kankurou-_sama_ dan rombongannya hanya mengalami luka ringan. Tapi Gaara-_sama,_ beliau terkena sayatan pedang dari bandit dan mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Shizune-_san_ mengatakan kalau pedang bandit itu telah dilumuri racun yang sangat mematikan," Jelas _anbu_ itu, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "Bahkan Shizune-_san_ tidak mengetahui penawar dari racun itu."

"Apa kau bilang?! Bahkan Kak Shizune tak mengetahui penawar racun itu?! Lalu apa yang sedang _medic_-_nin_ lakukan sekarang?!" Tanya Naruto frustasi.

"Untuk saat ini Shizune-_san_ hanya bisa memperlambat penyebaran racun ditubuh Gaara-_sama_,"

"Racun yang mengenai Gaara racun jenis apa?"

Pertanyaan dari wanita yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Sasuke membuat ketiganya –Naruto, Sasuke,_anbu_- menoleh.

"Shizune-_san_ bilang bahwa itu adalah racun yang hampir sama seperti racun yang berasal dari boneka Akasuna Sasori, anggota Akatsuki yang berasal dari Suna," Jelas _anbu_.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Biarkan aku membantu para _medic_-_nin_ di rumah sakit," Sakura berjalan mendekati _anbu_ itu.

"Tidak!" Larang Sasuke. Ia langsung menarik Sakura dan menahan langkah gadis itu. "Kau tidak boleh ke rumah sakit, disana berbahaya."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke. "Aku ini juga _medic_-_nin_," Jeda sejenak. "Menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang adalah tugasku."

"Tapi—"

"Sasuke-_kun,"_ Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

Akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga, ia pun melepas pegangannya.

"Ayo, antarkan aku ke tempat Gaara,"

"Hokage-_sama_?" Sang _anbu_ memanggil Naruto, bermaksud meminta persetujuan sang hokage.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia bisa lihat Sasuke mengangguk samar.

"Baiklah, aku mengijinkan kau membawa Sakura-_chan_," Ucap Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Terimakasih," Lalu memeluk Sasuke dan mencium pipi suaminya. "_Ittekimasu_," Ucapnya, kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi _poof._

.

.

.

Dua setengah jam lamanya Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu yang biasa dikatakan sebagai pintu ruang operasi, wajahnya tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan raut khawatir. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sakura tentu saja. Gadis itu sudah didalam selama tiga jam lamanya dan belum juga keluar. Dan Sasuke sendiri, baru sampai dirumah sakit tiga puluh menit setelah Sakura berangkat, dikarenakan ia harus membantu Naruto _mengusir_ tamu-tamu undangan karena Naruto dan Hinata harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk meninjau keadaan Godaime Kazekage yang kini tengah diobati istrinya.

"Hei _teme_, tenangah! Kau membuatku pusing," Tegur Naruto akhirnya. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Ia sudah tiga jam didalam sana, bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" Sasuke masih berjalan mondar-mandir. Membuat Naruto menghela nafas. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya mengelus punggung Naruto lembut. Berusaha memberi ketenangan pada pemuda itu.

"Sa-Sasuke, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu. A-aku yakin, Sakura pasti berhasil mengobati Gaara. Sa-Sakura itu seorang _medic_-_nin_ yang hebat," Hinata berusaha membuat Sasuke tenang.

"Hinata benar, aku bahkan masih jauh dibawahnya," Tambah Ino yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. "Andai saja aku bisa membantunya," Ino melipat tangannya didada, ia menghela nafas. Jika saja usia kandungannya memungkinkan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya, mungkin ia akan membantu Sakura didalam sekarang.

"Makanya, kami minta kau tenang," Pinta Sai.

"Sudah kubilang bagaimana—"

_Kriet_.

Pintu ruang operasi dibuka, menampakkan sosok Sakura yang keluar dengan keringat yang bercucuran didahinya. Wajahnya nampak sedikit pucat, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra.

"Sakura!" Sasuke langsung menghampiri istrinya dan membantu istrinya untuk berdiri. Nampaknya wanita itu memang benar-benar kelelahan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ia mengecup kepala istrinya. Berusaha memberitahu kalau lelaki itu kini tengah mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya yang kini menatap Sakura cemas. "Racun yang ada ditubuh Gaara sudah berhasil dikeluarkan. Dan mungkin hanya perlu beberapa minggu sampai Gaara benar-benar sembuh," Ucap Sakura. Membuat semua yang ada disitu bernafas lega. Terutama Temari yang tadi tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Terimakasih Sakura," Temari mengusap air matanya. "Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan adikku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Bukan aku yang menyelamatkan Gaara. Tapi Kami-_sama_, aku hanya sebagai perantara," Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Naruto," Panggilnya. "Untuk beberapa minggu ini Gaara sebaiknya menetap di Konoha. Sampai kondisinya memungkinkan untuk kembali ke Suna, aku yang akan merawatnya."

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak perlu—"

"Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuan _medic_-_nin_ yang ada disini, tapi sebaiknya aku yang merawat Gaara langsung. Karena racun itu sangatlah berbahaya. Dan sayatan luka Gaara juga patut untuk dikhawatirkan," Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu Sakura," Sasuke menatap istrinya. Matanya memancarkan kilatan marah. Ia tahu niat Sakura baik, tapi suami mana yang tidak cemburu bila sang istri lebih memilih merawat lelaki lain daripada suaminya?

Sakura memegang pipi Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku janji akan tetap melakukan kewajibanku sebagai istri. Jadi, jangan khawatir ya?"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya. "Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Bukan itu? Lalu?" Sakura menatap suaminya polos.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia cemburu, itu sangat berlawanan dengan prinsipnya. "Lupakan," Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura terkekeh, kemudian mencium pipi suaminya. "Jadi bagaimana Naruto?"

"Y-ya, kalau Sasuke tidak masalah dan kau juga tidak keberatan. Silahkan saja," Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. Kemudian melirik Sasuke, kini lelaki bersurai pantat ayam itu tengah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-mengijinkan-nya? Dan Naruto hanya menggidikkan bahunya pelan, seolah berkata apa-boleh-buat.

"Sekali lagi, aku berterimakasih padamu Sakura," Temari memegang tangan Sakura, menatap gadis itu berbinar. Seolah Sakura adalah malaikat penyelamat Gaara.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula ini sudah tugasku sebagai _medic_-_nin_."

Tugas sebagai _medic_-_nin_ huh? Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau bawa Sakura pulang," Suruh Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura menggunakan dagunya. "Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat."

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan wajah istrinya. "Hn," Jawabnya mengiyakan. Kemudian lelaki itu menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_, membuat semua orang yang ada disitu dan juga Sakura kaget bukan main.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" Pekik Sakura. "Turunkan aku!"

"Hn."

Kemudian, keduanya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, Hinata dan rekan-rekannya.

"_Teme_ itu protektif sekali dengan Sakura-_chan _ya," Naruto menghela nafas.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban _iya_.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sasuke meminta ijin pada Naruto untuk libur bertugas. Seminggu sejak Gaara menjadi _pasien_ Sakura, Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah menjenguk Gaara. Sebenarnya, tujuan Sasuke yang sengaja meminta ijin adalah karena ia ingin mengawasi Sakura yang kini tengah menjadi _perawat pribadi_ sang Godaime Kazekage itu. Tentu saja, lelaki pantat ayam ini tidak akan bisa tidur tenang sebelum mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan Sakura ketika merawat Gaara.

Hei, Sakura adalah _perawat pribadi_ Gaara, dan Gaara adalah _pasien pribadi_ Sakura. Dan otomatis, mereka akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan ketika mereka sedang berdua, itu berarti Sasuke tidak tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan bukan?

"Uhuk," Sasuke tertohok oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _Daijoubu_?" Sakura yang berjalan disamping suaminya berhenti berjalan.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa," Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Dan tak lama, keduanya sampai di ruangan dimana Gaara dirawat.

"Sakura," Sambut Temari begitu Sakura dan Sasuke masuk. "Ah, dan pagi Sasuke," Sapa Temari.

"Hn," Balas Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kearah Temari yang ditemani oleh Shikamaru dan Kankurou.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara yang tengah duduk sambil memakan apel yang sudah dikupas oleh Temari, Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Hm, lumayan," Jawab Gaara sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan kearahnya. "Apa kabar Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke ikut mendekatinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik," Jawab Sasuke, tanpa membalas uluran tangan Gaara.

"Sasuke-_kun_, setidaknya balaslah jabatan tangan Gaara," Tegur Sakura.

"Hn," Respon Sasuke ambigu, seperti biasa.

"Sasuke—"

"Tak apa Sakura, santai saja," Gaara melahap sepotong apel sambil memutar matanya maklum.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang," Sakura memegang wajah Gaara, dan langsung saja Sasuke –dengan sengaja- menyenggol tangan Sakura sehingga terlepas dari wajah Gaara.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Tegur Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura kembali memegang wajah Gaara, kemudian memperhatikan iris _jade_ Gaara. Lalu tersenyum. "Bagus," Gumamnya. Lalu ia melepas pegangannya pada wajah Gaara. "Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa racun itu masih bersarang ditubuhmu. Sepertinya kau sudah dinyatakan terbebas dari racun itu," Sakura tersenyum ke arah Temari, Kankurou, dan Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah," Temari menghela nafas lega.

"Kemudian…" Sakura kembali beralih ke Gaara. "Maaf, bisa kau buka pakaianmu? Aku ingin mengecek luka sayatan itu, seperti biasa," Suruh Sakura.

"_Haii_," Gaara mengangguk. Ia pun membuka pakaiannya. Terlihat perban yang terlilit dari bawah dada hingga perutnya.

"Maaf, tapi boleh aku membuka perbannya?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara kembali mengangguk.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat keduanya dengan mata melotot. "T-tunggu!" Cegah Sasuke, membuat Sakura yang hendak melepas perban Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah kau suruh yang lain untuk melepas perbannya?" Tanya Sasuke, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas. "Simpul ikatan perban yang kupakai untuk luka Gaara adalah simpul ikatan yang rumit. Hanya Tsunade-_sama_, Shizune-_san_, dan aku yang bisa melepasnya," Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan, Sakura sudah menyelanya duluan. "Shizune-_san_ sekarang sedang sibuk membuat laporan yang ditugaskan Naruto."

Sasuke mendegus. _Naruto sialan_, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia men-_chidori_ wajah pria _kyuubi_ itu sekarang. Kenapa ia mesti memberi tugas pada Shizune disaat darurat seperrti ini?!

"Baiklah, akan ku lanjutkan," Sakura mulai melepas simpul itu secara perlahan, kemudian melepas lilitan perban itu dengan lembut. seakan-akan ia tak ingin Gaara tersakiti, dan hal itu tentu saja berhasil membuat Sasuke nyaris mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya.

"Ya, selesai," Sakura tersenyum.

Dan Sasuke terperangah sesaat melihat luka sayatan yang membentuk huruf X dibagian bawah dada hingga perut lelaki bertato 'AI' dikepalanya itu.

Sakura menekan bagian perut Gaara, membuat Gaara sedikit meringis dibuatnya. Dan lagi, Sasuke harus menahan untuk tak mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Mungkin hanya perlu waktu satu sampai dua minggu hingga Gaara benar-benar sembuh," Jawab Sakura. Kemudian ia mensejajarkan tangannya pada bagian tubuh Gaara yang terluka. Dan cakra hijau mengalir dari tangan Sakura.

Sasuke bisa melihat, iris _jade_ itu mengamati tindakan istrinya.

Bukan.

Bukan tindakan istrinya yang sedang Gaara perhatikan, melainkan wajah istrinya. Dan Sasuke rasa, tatapan Gaara menyiratkan kalau ia mempunyai rasa lebih terhadap Sakura.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tidak melihat Gaara dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Tegur Kankurou yang sudah jengah dengan sikap Sasuke yang menatap Gaara dengan tatapan mengawasi.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura, hentikan kegiatanmu," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, membuat cakra hijau dari tangan istrinya berhenti keluar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau—"

"Kubilang hentikan!" Titah Sasuke, membuat Temari dan Shikamaru kaget. Sementara Kankurou, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sengit.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ aku—"

"Sakura! Kubilang hentikan!" Sasuke menarik Sakura dari ruangan itu. Dan langsung saja, Kankurou memegang kerah baju Sasuke.

"_Baka_! Kau tidak lihat kalau Gaara sedang terluka, ha?! Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Sakura berhenti?!" Tangan Kankurou mengepal, siap-siap untuk mendaratkan pukulan kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih memegang tangan Sakura membuang wajah. "Bukan urusanku," Balasnya dingin.

"Kau…" Kankurou hampir melayangkan pukulan ke arah pipi Sasuke jika saja Sakura tak memegangi tangan Kankurou. Menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menghentikan tangannya yang beberapa centi lagi hampir menyentuh pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Kumohon hentikan," Mohon Sakura.

Kankurou mendegus, lalu menurunkan tangannya dan melepas pegangannya pada kerah Sasuke. "Bilang pada suamimu jangan membawa urusan pribadi saat kau sedang bertugas," Nasihat Kankurou.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Panggil Sakura sambil melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke pada tangannya.

Sasuke diam. Dadanya naik turun, mengatur nafas yang masih belum teratur akibat emosinya.

"Kumohon, jangan buat keributan disini. Ini rumah sakit, dan kau tahu kan kalau aku sekarang sedang bertugas. Jika aku meninggalkan tugas, itu sama saja aku melanggar etika seorang _medic_-_nin_," Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. "Kau mengerti kan?" Tanya Sakura berusaha selembut mungkin, karena ia tahu emosi Sasuke bisa menyebabkan lelaki itu menjadi sangat sensitif.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura. Kemudian berbalik. "Terserah," Ucapnya lalu keluar tanpa pamit, dan menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras sehingga membuat bunyi berdebam.

"Maaf atas tindakan Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura ber-_ojigi_ menghadap Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru, dan Gaara.

"Kami bisa memaklumi," Ucap Shikamaru.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana cara ia meminta maaf pada Sasuke nanti. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya ia fokus untuk mengobati Gaara dulu. "Baiklah, bisa kulanjutkan pemeriksaannya?" Tanya Sakura pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Namun, pandangannya masih tak lepas dari wajah Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan enggan. Sejak ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura tadi, Sasuke sama sekali belum pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah terlanjur muak dengan Godaime Hokage itu. Lelaki ini tidak akan sudi mengunjungi Gaara lagi di rumah sakit jika untuk melihat adegan yang membuat hati serta matanya panas. Tidak tahukah Gaara bahwa Sakura itu istrinya?

Sasuke mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Nampaknya, meluapkan kekesalannya dirumah Naruto seharian tadi masih belum bisa membuatnya lupa akan kejadian tadi. Sasuke menggemertakkan giginya.

Sakura itu miliknya, hanya miliknya!Tak akan ia biarkan satu orang lelaki pun yang boleh melirik, menatap bahkan menyentuh istrinya –kecuali orang yang sudah ia kenal sifat dan wataknya, tentu saja.

Sasuke sampai dirumahnya, bisa ia lihat lampu didalam rumahnya menyala, tanda bahwa Sakura sudah pulang. Kening lelaki itu berkerut, hanya perasaannya saja, atau Sakura pulang lebih cepat hari ini?

"_Tadaima_," Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Begitu masuk, ia langsung dihadapkan oleh Sakura yang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk, sedangkan badannya bersandar didinding. Dan Sasuke juga bisa melihat, istrinya itu masih menggunakan jas rumah sakit yang bisa Sasuke artikan kalau istrinya itu tidak sempat berganti baju.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Gumam Sakura, membuat lelaki pantat ayam itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hn," Sahutnya pelan. Kemudian, ia megangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendong wanita muda itu ala _bridalstyle_.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, wanita ini masih diambang kesadaran.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tangga rumah mereka.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_," Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang sudah terbuka sempurna. Menampilkan _emerald_ yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa tenang jika menatapnya.

Sasuke diam.

"Aku tahu aku salah," Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mencium bibir kepunyaan istrinya.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Aku bersumpah aku—"

_Cup_!

Lelaki itu mengecup bibir istrinya singkat. Membuat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mencena kejadian yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" Wanita muda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah sangat memanas sekarang. Ia masih bersyukur karena ia tak seperti Hyuuga Hinata yang biasanya pingsan jika berada didekat Naruto. Karena jika ia pingsan sekarang, Sasuke bisa saja melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Bukankah Sasuke itu suamimu? Seharusnya tidak apa-apa bila dia…

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikiran anehnya. "Lepaskan aku Sasuke-_kun_," Rontanya. Kini, ia menatap Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku lepaskan, hm?" Sasuke tersenyum. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dan perasaan Sakura mulai tak enak.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_! Jangan membuatku takut," Sakura bergidik. Membuat seringaian Sasuke melebar.

Dan tanpa persetujuan Sakura, lelaki itu langsung membawa Sakura menuju kamar mereka. Dan jangan bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan didalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan desa. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesana-kemari, mencari sosok yang telah mengiriminya surat yang ia temukan diatas meja kerjanya. Ia tak tahu siapa pengirim surat itu. Yang tertulis disana, adalah bahwa ia harus datang ke gerbang desa Konoha. Untuk menemui siapa? Dan ada perlu apa pengirim surat ini menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke gerbang desa Konoha?

Sakura hanya menggidikkan bahunya untuk menjawab berbagai pikiran yang berkelebat di otaknya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Pikirannya saat ini didominasi oleh bagaimana cara memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada suaminya. Jujur, ia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi dari Sasuke mengenai _kabar gembira_ yang rencananya akan ia beritahukan sepulang kerja nanti.

"Gaara?" Gumamnya begitu melihat sosok pemuda bersurai merah darah sedang berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang Konoha. Sakura melambai ke arah Gaara, dan ia bisa lihat Gaara membalas lambaiannya dengan senyum samar.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Sakura begitu ia sudah berada didepan Gaara.

"Ya."

"Menunggu siapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesekitar, berusaha mencari jikalau ada seseorang selain Gaara yang berdiri disini.

"Kau," Jawab Gaara.

"Hm, aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Gaara mengangguk. "Jadi kau sudah membaca suratku?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi surat ini darimu?" Sakura bertanya balik.

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Kau harusnya mencantumkan namamu disini," Ia terkekeh. "Ada apa?" Sakura menatap _jade_ itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ungkap Gaara tanpa kata-kata pengantar atau semacamnya.

Sakura membeku beberapa saat, perlu waktu sekitar lima belas detik baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata Gaara. "Ap-apa kata— Kau tahu kan aku sudah bersuami?" Sakura berusaha tetap tenang. Jujur, ia sangat kaget atas pengakuan Gaara.

"Ya, aku tahu," Jawab Gaara.

"La-lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tak bisa memendam rasa ini lebih lama," Gaara masih menatap _emerald_ Sakura. Membuat wanita itu mengalihkan pandang.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

Gaara tersenyum satir, "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menolakku."

"Maafkan aku," Sakura menunduk. "Aku sudah mempunyai Sasuke-_kun_ dan…" Sakura menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian mengusap perutnya. "… Dan sebentar lagi, dari dalam rahimku akan lahir seorang Uchiha baru."

"Jadi kau…"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," Sakura mengusap air mata yang mengumpul disudut matanya.

"Apa kau senang dengan pengakuanku ini?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang, terimakasih."

Gaara tersenyum, lalu berbalik. "Aku harus segera kembali ke Suna,"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa kau sudah berpamitan dengannya? Kau tahu kan, bagaimana ributnya Naruto jika kau pergi tanpa berpamitan dengannya?" Sakura terkekeh.

"Aku sudah berpamitan sebelum datang kesini," Jawab Gaara. "Terimakasih sudah merawatku hingga aku sembuh," ia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian melompat dari dahan satu kedahan yang lainnya.

"Kau bisa minta bantuanku kapan saja," Sakura tersenyum. "_Mata ne_!" Ucap Sakura. Samar, ia melihat Gaara mengangguk dari kejauhan. Lalu Sakura berbalik.

"Sebaiknya aku harus beritahukan kabar gembira ini pada Sasuke-_kun_," Monolognya riang sambil berjalan menuju kediamannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**End**

**OMAKE**

"_Tadaima_~" Ucap Sakura begitu ia sampai dirumahnya.

"Hn, _Okaeri_," Sahut Sasuke, disusul munculnya sosok Sasuke dari dalam. "Kemana—"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau pasti tidak akan percaya mendengar kabar gembira ini!" Sakura langsung memotong ucapan Sasuke. Senyum sumringah masih terpatri diwajah Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, cukup untuk membuat Sakura berfikir bahwa suaminya kini tengah menanti apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan _kabar gembira_ itu.

"Aku…" Sakura sengaja menjeda kalimatnya untuk membuat suaminya itu penasaran.

"Kau… apa?"

"Aku…" Sakura kembali menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku hamil Sasuke-_kun_!" Seru Sakura. Membuat Sasuke membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Kau… serius?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Aku akan jadi Ibu!"

"Aku… akan jadi… ayah…" Sasuke masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Kita akan jadi orang tua, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura langsung menerjang Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke harus berusaha menyeimbangkan kakinya agar mereka berdua tak jatuh.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura. "Ya," Ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

**Really end**

A/N : Bwahhh *Kibas rambut ala model iklan shampoo* Akhirnya sekuel dari 'Who Sakura Loves?' selesai juga xD maap yak ngepublishnya lama. K13 ini membuat saya sangat sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Ada les, ekskul, les lagi, ekskul lagi, dan terus berulang-berulang -,- maap, saya jadi curcol.

Oke, yang pertama dan yang paling utama. Makasih bangeeeeeeeet buat para readers yang udah RnR, Fav, sam Follow FF aku yang sebelumnya ;) review kalian yang bikin aku semangat bkin sekuel ini ;) Makasih, Makasiiiiiiiiih banget :D terus gimana ceritanya? Masih ngabal yak? Monoton? Membosankan? Sekali lagi maafkan aku yang masih belum bisa memuaskan para readers. Dan tolong Reviewnya ya readers, review kalian sangat berharga banget buat aku, dan tentu saja fav sama follownya juga gak kalah berharga. Karena itu semua yang bikin aku semangat untuk menjadi author di Fanfiction, terutama di fandom Naruto ini :D Terimakasih! Jaaaa!


End file.
